


In 1698, it may as well have been memes

by hollstains



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Kinky sex, Meme, daddy - Freeform, frickle frackle, hollstein does the do, illuminati 420 blazed, meme kink, sexy lizards, tumbler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstains/pseuds/hollstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a kink she wants to explore and carmilla is more than willing to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 1698, it may as well have been memes

"Babe?" Laura called, aiming to get Carmilla to pay attention to her instead of the book she was currently reading.

"Sweetheart?"

"I want to try something new, sexually."

"What do you mean?" Carmilla inquired, slightly confused about the nature of the topic and its upbringing. It came pretty out of the blue but, then again. It's Laura and she's known to do this.

"I have a.... kink," she stutters out, "that I haven't quite mentioned."

"Oh?" Carmilla interest is peaked.

Laura looks nervous. "It's a little odd-"

"I'm willing to do anything that makes you feel please, sunshine." Carmilla interrupts to reassure her anxious girlfriend.

"Okay then."

"Okay," Carmilla agrees, "Should we get this going now?"

"Oh, yeah definitely." Laura's blushing but ready to experience this.

"So... what's the kink?"

"Memes." Laura blurts out, nerves getting the best of her.

"Excuse me?" Carmilla is baffled. Fucking memes? Really?

"Like yknow. Internet memes. They kinda... turn me on???"

Carmilla pauses, unsure of what to say. "You're serious?"

"Very much so."

"So like, verbal memes? Costumes? How does this work?" Carmilla wants to learn as much as she can about this kink, if it pleases her girlfriend as much as she claims.

"It's basically dirty talk, but with memes instead of common sexy stuff. The memes are sexy to me." Laura explains openly.

"I mean, I'm not sure how well versed I am in this topic but like I said before, willing to try." Carmilla finishes with a light blush.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Carmilla puts her book down and shuffles over towards the bed, where an awkward looking Laura awaits her.

She begins to kiss her swiftly, already illiciting a moan from the tiny brunette. Their hot tongue delve deep, battling for dominance. She pulls away to kiss up and down her neck, sucking and licking a path to reach her ear. She bites the lope, tugging before leaning back slightly. "concept: me fucking your brains out while spewing memes about everything. I'm gonna make you cum so hard while we talk about memes."

Laura releases a moan so loud, Carmilla swears the house begins to shake. It really does turn her on.

"Yes, fuck babe, keep going."

After some nods of permission, Carmilla begins undressing Laura and peppering kisses on her breasts while massaging them. "Dan Laura your bobbie s."

"Ugh fuck, Carm, I'm so wet. You're making me so wet with your meMES."

"As a lesbian.... supporter I find this activity really great." She whispers huskily into the supple flesh in front of her. "We're live in gal pals. I can't get enough."

"Would you buy our kids a goldfish?" Laura chokes out.

"No, but I'll buy them a dog and name it Fish instead." 

"Oh gOD YES."

Carmilla makes her way down, stripping Laura, then herself of clothing. She continues to kiss every inch of her girlfriend. 

"I'm about to snuck you. Snail fuck you."

"Oh yes fuck. I want to get rekt!" Laura borderline yodels at this point. 

"Tag yourself, I'm the sheets." Carmilla mumbles into Laura's thigh while she licks it heartily.

"Oh jesus, I'm the love juices coming out of my pussy right now. It's all because of you Carm..... you and the memes."

Carmilla can't deny that seeing her girlfriend so worked up, is affecting her.

"Don't kink shame me but, I'm kinda enjoying this." Carmilla admits shyly as she takes an experimental lick of Laura's pussy.

"Stop teasing me."

"Nope." Carmilla chuckles as she keeps avoiding the area of need.

"Hoe don't do it."

Carmilla does it again. She refuses to give her what she needs.

"Oh my god." She whines, "Carm. I'll leave immediately."

"But you haven't even gotten breadsticks yet!"

"I'll find a way just-" She's cut off by Carmilla diving head first into her pussy. It's like she's trying to swim in there, get in there and live her life. To build a house, have some kids, grow old and rebirth herself from her pussy as an old lady. It's the hottest thing ever. 

"You're such an Aquarius, Laura. You match up really well with the description I see on tumblr all the time." She feels Laura getting moister by the second. She's clenching and gripping onto her hair and yelling about shrek and all sorts of unintelligable memes.

"You're fucking me so good I feel like the illuminati is #confirmed."

"Oh fuck me right in the asshole."

"That sounds like a kink for another time."

"It's-" Laura struggles out, "A. Meme. From vine." She's getting closer to her climax so she tells Carm as much.

"I know, it's dank."

"You're not gonna get any sleep cause of me." She casually mumbles in between licks, she's devouring her. 

"CARM IM GONNA CUM."

"JUST DO IT." She yells back roughly, increasing her pace tenfold.

"GOOD SHIT. GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE MHMMMM." Laura screams as she cums violently. It rips through her so hard that she sees Red (Taylor Swift™ No copyright infringement intended. Property of TAS LLCManagement 2014©).

After she comes down from the high, she barely breathes out. "That was the best sex we've ever had."

"That sounds fake but.... ok."

"Are you challenging me?"

"You're on, sundance. Fight me."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to express my own kinks via hollstein(tm)


End file.
